Idiot
by deztin
Summary: Austin comes out to his family, with the support of Dez. (Austin/Dez, Deztin, M/M.)


_Idiot_

* * *

"Man, I am _so_ glad I got that online coupon for a cake decorating class," Dez remarked to no one in particular as he finished adding the last bit of white icing to the cake he had been working on for almost four days. "I don't even have to go out to buy food anymore; I can and do just live off these cakes."

Austin sighed, not even bothering to point out how unhealthy that was. Dez was so engrossed in decorating his cake that he didn't even notice his buddy's constant pacing and the pale color his skin had turned.

"Dez, I think I'm ready."

Dez pushed the chef hat off his head. "Oh, goodie. Perfect timing. I just finished the cake." The ginger reached down and grabbed a handful of cake, ruining four days' worth of hard work, and held it out to Austin. "Here you go. Have some."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Dez, I didn't mean I was ready to try your cake..." He trailed off as he eyed the delicious-looking cake. "...But give me some anyway." Austin scooped up the cake into his hands and made a thoughtful face as he chewed.

"So, as I was saying," Austin said through a mouthful of cake. "I'm ready."

"To?" Dez asked as he grabbed some cake for himself.

"To come out. To my parents."

Dez's mouth dropped open and the blob of ruined cake he was holding slipped out of his hands, splattering all over the kitchen floor. Leaning forward, Dez wrapped his arms around Austin. "Oh Austie. I'm so proud of you."

Austin smiled at the sound of his pet name. "Yeah...and...I...I want you to be there with me." The singer's family has never voiced their thoughts on homosexuality before, so Austin wasn't sure what to expect. Either way, he needed his boyfriend to be there with him for moral support.

"Of course."

Austin smiled, tilting his chin up a bit. The redhead chuckled before leaning down a centimeter to meet his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

At six o'clock on the dot, Dez showed up on the Moons' porch in a checkered green suit.

Austin raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. "Dez, you didn't have to dress up. You're here to support me as I come out...not ask for my hand in marriage."

Dez shrugged, his lips curling up into a grin. "Oh well."

"Dez!" A voice behind Austin called out. Austin's parents came into view. "Please, come on in."

Dez smiled sweetly at the two. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Moon."

"Oh, please, Mike and Mimi," Mike corrected.

Austin made a clicking noise with his tongue. His parents loved Dez as much as they loved Austin, maybe even a little bit more. After Mike and Mimi turned away, Dez winked at Austin, mouthing the words, "I got this."

Rolling his eyes, Austin grabbed Dez by the arm and all but dragged him towards the dining room.

* * *

It was during dessert when Austin finally decided to speak up. Clearing his throat several times, the blonde managed to get everyone to stop talking. "Mom...dad...I...I uh, I have to tell you something."

Both parents stopped mid-bite, looking at Austin expectantly. "Well...?" Mimi encouraged.

The singer looked at his boyfriend, who gave him a subtle nod.

"Mom. Dad. I..." Austin paused to catch his breath. "I...uh...I'm gay. And...Dez and I are together."

Silence.

For a while, no one says anything. No one breathes, no one moves. Dez's hand found Austin's under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Austin tilted his head to the side, flashing a grateful smile at the redhead.

Finally, Mike opened his mouth to speak. "I cannot believe this."

Austin's face fell. "What...?"

Mike pushed back his chair, standing up suddenly and slamming his fork down onto the table. "I thought better of you, Austin Monica Moon. Yet you make a choice to be...to be gay. That is unnatural and unacceptable. This house will not tolerate a...a..." Sputtering, Mike spat out the last word as if it was venom. "_Fag_."

The head of the Moon family put a hand to his face. "Now, I am going to bed. When I wake up, you will be out this door. And that is an order. Understand?"

Austin gulped, nodding. Satisfied, Mike walked out of the room. Mimi smiled sadly at the boys, giving a small shrug as if to say "What can I do?", and shuffled out of the dining room after her husband.

* * *

Later that night, Austin somehow ended up on his bed, two arms wrapped around his body, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Shh...it's okay..." Dez comforted.

"No it's not," Austin managed to say in between sobs.

"Yes, yes it is." Dez lifted Austin onto his lap and tilted his chin so he was looking directly at him. "You know why?"

"W-w-why?"

The redhead smiled. "Because you don't need your family."

"And why's that...?"

Dez lowered his voice to a soothing whisper. "Because one day, we'll have our own family. We'll have our own house, you'll be dad, and I'll be dad, and we can have eight kids-"

"Eight?" Austin laughed slightly, wiping away his tears. "I don't think I can handle that many."

"Of course you can! You're _Austin Moon_."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "And you're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot."

"You're my idiot," Austin agreed.

Smiling, Dez pulled Austin down for a kiss. "I love you so much, you know that, right? And I'm so proud of you, Austie."

Austin giggled. "Austie and Dezzy." The singer rubbed his head against his boyfriend's chest, snuggling up against him. "I love you too."

"Austie."

"Idiot."

"Yeah yeah, love you too."


End file.
